


Blind Fold

by soo_ki



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, Smut, hmmmm, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo_ki/pseuds/soo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Makoto and Rin were adopted children of the Smith household (because apparently their parents are gay). Rin was one year younger than Makoto and had a brother complex, while MakoHaru were established boyfriends in the beginning of this fic. Rin's unrequited love to his brother was getting a reply back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MakoRin brothers' life takes a turn.

It was during that summer, that Makoto realized that he and Rin were something else, rather than just adopted brothers.

_Rin… Rin! – Makoto panted. He was almost at his limit now. He moved his hip faster, with more strength. His cock rubbed inside Rin and its tip kept hitting that one particular spot that left Rin’s whole body trembling.

_Nii…chan…Nii-chan! Haa… Haa. – Rin gasped and moved his hip according to Makoto’s movement. Makoto’s hand was playing with his groin while Makoto’s dick was so deep inside him. This gave Rin both happiness and utmost pleasure. He was moaning in such a sexy way that he himself wasn’t aware of, but it turned Makoto on even more.

_I’m… I’m… coming!

_Me too! Me too! Arghh – Rin let out a small shout. At the same time, Makoto released into Rin. When he took his cock out, his cum dripped out of Rin’s small hole, leaving the a sight that would likely make him hard again.

Makoto lied down next to Rin and closed his eyes. What did he just do to his brother? How did it come to this? All kind of questions occupying his head brought away his attention on his younger brother. Makoto was oblivious, but the younger eyes had a blissful look.

So a few hours ago, Makoto remembered seeing Rin and him taking Gou to the Club Assistance Orientation Camp with her middle school friends. Then they went home and Rin cooked dinner, as usual. Initially, Levi did all the cooking and he taught Makoto so that he could pass on this job to their first son, but somehow Rin was just better at it so Rin became the house’s maincook. The whole family worshipped his cooking.

And then they ate dinner with Erwin and Levi, Makoto did the dishes while their parents told them that they had to finish up their work and went upstairs, and locked their door, or they thought they did. Makoto didn’t think much about it and started cleaning the table.  
Rin was reading a new swimming book on the living room’s couch when Makoto said that he was done with the dishes and asked if Rin would want to study together. Although Rin already finished all his homework for the next day, it was an offer from his older brother, which he never did and would never reject. So he bookmarked the page and followed his brother upstairs.

_Neh, Rin, how do you read this word? – Makoto smiled and pointed to an English word in his text book.

_ _Occupation_ – Rin looked at the word and replied – It means “job”, or “work”.

_Ahh, thank you, Rin. You are so good! – Makoto kept his smile and repeated the word, then he moved on. A few minutes later, he noticed that Rin was biting the tip of the pen and was frowning. Rin was doing math, and Rin hated math.

_Do you need help, Rin? – Makoto leaned diagonally towards to look at Rin’s question paper. His face was a bit too close, or so Rin thought.

_Don’t mind me, just finish your work first. – Rin pushed Makoto away and went look for his math book. He didn’t want to disturb his brother, nor his own feelings.  
Makoto was silent for one second, then he put on his kind smile again.

_Rin, I’ll help you when I’m done with this. – Makoto said and patted Rin’s head.

Rin clicked his tongue and looked down on the question again. His hair fell down, blocking Makoto’s view of his face. It was good. Long hair was good. Because Rin was blushing. It was always like that, one slight touch from his brother and his heart would start to race faster.

“Rage on, until your eyes cannot stand the bright light…”

Makoto’s phone rang. This was the ringtone that he set for only one person.

_Haru! – Makoto smiled brightly and stood up. He signaled to Rin and walked out of the room. It was his boyfriend who called. The two had been in relationship for almost two years now. The relationship, in Rin’s opinion, was sweet and stable. They did not fight a lot since Makoto was the easy-to-give-in kind of person, while Haruka didn’t really care about anything other than water, mackerel, and Makoto. Rin envied this relationship, and at the same time felt jealous of it.

Ever since Rin came here, Makoto and Haruka had already been around each other for more than four years. It was just impossible to step in between them. Nevertheless, Makoto was a very good brother. His taking care of Rin and Gou was perhaps even more than their parents’, when they were kids or even now. Rin didn’t remember anything about his real parents, because when he was at the age to be aware of things, he found himself already in the orphanage with Gou. Rin always tried his best to protect his little sister from bigger kids in the place, but he was small and weak too, so he ended up badly beaten all the time. The orphanage was too crowded for all the kids to be well taken care of so no teacher actually paid attention to these two poor kids. It was always just him and Gou in a corner, and Rin would keep himself from crying out loud because of the pain.  


When Rin was five, a young female teacher was transferred to the orphanage. She was sweet, caring, and she was the first one who took a step closer to the Matsuoka siblings. She took care of Rin’s wounds, told them fairy tales, and sometimes she would give them sweets that her friends from outside gave her. Rin really thought that he found his light of hope, of love, and once he even told her that when he grew up, he would marry her. When Rin said that, the teacher was surprised for one second, and then busted out laughter. She patted Rin’s head, and said that Rin had to grow up to be a good man, then she would marry him. It was a childish promise, but a promise to a kid is the most important promise. Until now, Rin still couldn’t forget the words she said to him that time.

When Rin was six, the teacher got into an accident and lost her life. Rin heard that from other teachers accidentally when he was passing by the admin room finding Gou’s hairclip that one of the bully kid threw in earlier. At that time, Rin hadn’t known the significance of death yet, and he thought that the teacher had gone away. Rin remembered the tale about the mermaid the teacher once told him and Gou, that the mermaid couldn’t kill the man she loved, so she sacrificed herself and became friends with invisible interesting creatures and got to do very nice things to children all over the world. And he did think so, that the teacher had become friends with unknown creatures and was blessing all the good kids in the world. Rin kept that in mind, and he told Gou to be good kids so that maybe one day the teacher would show herself to them again. But of course, that never happened.

When Rin was seven, the orphanage faced a serious economic crisis and the staffs had to go around begging for people to donate, or to adopt some of the kids. The Smiths was kind enough to take in two, a boy and a girl, whom apparently were Rin and Gou. Rin thought that Erwin had very nice kind blue eyes, while he didn’t dare to look at Levi because of the scary aura emitted from the black haired. They were taken to their new home, where Rin first saw Makoto, standing beside Haruka, and the first thought Rin had was, Makoto really had the same look as Erwin.

 

__Hello! – Makoto walked towards Matsuoka siblings – You are Rinrin right? – He pointed at Gou – And you mush be Gou-chan! – He rubbed Rin’s head._  
 _Rin was annoyed. Really annoyed. The first impression he got on this kind looking puppy was gone. Now Makoto was just a stupid dog._

__I am Rin, and she is Gou! – Rin slapped Makoto’s hand away and angrily showed his shark teeth. He was successful in scaring Makoto._

__Ah, sorry. I didn’t know that. – Makoto was obviously scared and took a step back, but then he smiled again and reached out to Rin’s hand – Then, Rinrin, Gou-chan, welcome home._

_That moment when Makoto smiled and reached out for him, Rin felt that the female teacher was really showing herself to him again. He had been a very good kid, right? He didn’t get into fights for the past year, and he finished all his food, and he didn’t make Gou cry very often. Was it his rewards now, to see the light that got him out of the dark once again?_

_He wanted to say something, but no words are coming out. Instead, Rin stared at Makoto for a few seconds, then jumped onto Makoto, hugged him and cried out loud._

__Rinrin? Rinrin? – Makoto was really worried and kept rubbing Rin’s head. Other people around were to shocked to even do anything._

__A…umh… what’s your name? – Rin held on to Makoto tighter, tears were still falling down._

__Makoto, that’s my name. – For a moment, Makoto was surprised. Then he gently tapped on Rin’s back – It’s okay now, Rinrin. You have your oni-chan here with you now._  
 _Rin’s eyes opened wide. Right, he now had a new family. He now had a brother who would protect him. He now had his light of hope back to his side, and he wouldn’t let that light go away again._

 

_Sorry, I took a bit long – Makoto came back in.

_Ah, it can’t be helped, it was Haru-chan. – Rin just said it like it was a matter of fact. His face didn’t show any emotion but his heart did ache.

_Umh, Haru said that he wanted to go to the indoor swimming pool tỏmorrown, are you coming too, Rin? I’m sure that Haru would be even happier if you go. – Makoto sat down right beside his younger brother and brought his text book over. – And I’m finishing this already, let me help you with your math.

_Anything. I won’t have anything to do tomorrow anyway – Rin replied. Swimming with Haru was the most fun thing to do. Haru was very good at swimming and he never really showed his competitiveness when he actually was very competitive, Rin just felt that this was interesting. And when it came to swimming, Rin was definitely more serious than anyone and he had his own reasons.

_Yay, that’s good! – Makoto smiled happily. – Now, let me see your workings… Umh… Okay… You’ve got this part right. Oh, from here you should do it like this…..  
When they finished their work, it was still quite early from bedtime. Rin decided that he would go take some water and they could watch a movie together. He walked pass his parents’ room when a weird noise came out. He was worried and curious, so he took a peek. Apparently their parents forgot to lock the door before doing their important business, so Rin saw very clearly how his daddy Levi begging his papa Erwin to bang harder.

At first, Rin was shocked. It was true that he was in love with his brother, and jerked off a few times thinking of Makoto, but didn’t really look into how two guys could do it together. Matsuoka Rin was a healthy sixteen year-old boy whom would likely get turn on seeing people having sex. And yes, he was turned on.

His face was flushing red, his cocked was getting harder. He gently closed the door and ran back to the bathroom to …umh… get it off.

One thing he didn’t expect was, Makoto just came out from the bathroom.

_Rin? Have you got the water already? Let’s go and watch the movie then – Makoto said, but then he noticed that his brother was strange. – Rin? Are you feeling sick? Why are you panting? And your face is so red! Oh my god! Rin, let’s go and take your temperature now! – He grabbed Rin’s hand and dragged Rin back to his room and pushed Rin on his bed while Rin was trying to find a way to tell him that he was not sick, he was just having an emergency… business?

_Ah, where did I put my thermometer!? Rin, drink some water! Oh, you didn’t get the water! Wait for me, I’ll go and get it! – Supposedly Rin was sick and it was Makoto who was freaking out.

_N…Nii-chan! I’m not sick! – Rin was too embarrassed to even add in anything else. All he could think of was shouting at his baka onii-chan.

_What do you mean you’re not sick? Your face is all read, and your skin feels hot.

_No… That’s not it. I’m not sick. I’m just… - Rin buried his face to his tightly closed legs.

_What’s wrong, Rin?

_Nothing! – Rin stood up and wanted to run outside. But just now stupid Makoto was too freak out, so he dragged Rin back to the bed and was about to go and take some water. Rin knew better than anyone that if Makoto wanted to go downstairs, he would have to go pass their parents’ room, and would hear the sound Rin heard, and would obliviously kick open the door to see what was going on.

Slam! Click!

_Rin? – Makoto questioningly looked at his brother. Did Rin just lock the door? But why?

_I told you I’m not sick! – Rin snorted. – But anyway for now you should be a good kid and stay inside the room.

_Why, Rin? I just want to go and get you some water, and I want to drink some, too. – Makoto reached out to the door handle and try to open it. He was much stronger than Rin so he could gently push Rin to the side and tried to open the door. But Rin was stubborn. He held on to his brother’s arm and tried to push Makoto away from the door. So Makoto was trying to pull the door open while Rin was trying to push Makoto back. But Makoto was just too strong and Rin couldn’t keep up with the game anymore.

_I SAW A CHILD GHOST OUTSIDE! – Rin shouted knowing that Makoto was a puffball in a big body, who was scared of childish things like ghosts and believed stupid fairy tales. Makoto was shocked and scared at the same time so he suddenly let go of the door handle. Momentously, he fell down on his back, pulling Rin down onto his body.

_R…Rin… Did you have an erection? – Makoto bluntly asked, then his face turned even more red than Rin’s. Now that they were this close, he could feel quite clearly the thing pressing against the bottom of the other’s pants.

_Sh…shit.

_Umh… I think you should… get it off. Holding back is not good. – Makoto’s face had really become a ripe tomato when he finished the sentence.  
Rin blushed even more, his shark teeth were showed.

_Forget it. I’ll get down in a while. – Rin clicked his tongue and got up, went back to the table and sat down. But his body felt very uncomfortable now. He was in the same room as Makoto now and the thing just wouldn’t go down no matter how he tried.

_R…Rin, I’m sorry…Eh…Umh… I think you just… just…just get off here, it’s okay.

_What!?

_I know holding back is very uncomfortable and very bad for you, too. So… umh… you just do it… I won’t look. – Makoto said as he turned his back around and grabbed a book.  
Rin was really embarrassed now, but he also really wanted to just jerk it off.

_If… if you say so.

He put his hand into his pants and started rubbing it. He tried his best to hold his voice, but the gasping and the unintended moaning were unconsciously let out. Makoto couldn’t take this, he found himself having a reaction, too.

By the time Rin was done wiping off the stuffs, he told Makoto to turn around but Makoto refused to.

_It’s really weird to be on your knees, facing the wall while reading a book you know?

_B… But…

_What’s wrong? – Yeah, now Rin was the one asking.

_U…Umh… - Makoto’s ears were entirely red.

Rin was less oblivious than Makoto, or rather he was very aware of things.

_Wait, did you just have an erection? – Now this conversation sounded familiar.

_Sorry! I’m sorry, Rin! – Makoto’s eyes were already half wet when he turned his neck around to face Rin.

Rin’s brain stopped working for a few second, then he blushed for a few more second, then he approached his older brother.

_Let me… umh help you… get it off. – Rin gathered all his courage and reached for the other’s pants and pulled it down.

_Rin! Rin! You don’t have to do this! – Makoto panicked and tried to pushed his brother away, but Rin was very determined, and once he already made his decision, nothing could stop him.

Rin looked away while stroking his brother’s, but until his arms were tired, Makoto still hadn’t come. Rin was very irritated, so he turned and then lowered his head, taking the big cock into his mouth.

_Rin! What are you doing!? Stop! You don’t have to… Arghh – The perverted sound from down below, along with Rin’s wet and warm mouth, was just so tempting. Makoto came, finally. But Rin found himself in another erection…

_God damn it.

_Rin… Let me help you then… - What was done was already done.

This time it was Makoto giving Rin a handjob, but somehow Rin didn’t feel good enough. He kept twitching his body, but there was still something lacking. Maybe because he just came a few moment ago, and Makoto noticed this.

_Rin… Do you want some more?

_Umhh… I don’t know… - Rin covered his face with both hands.

Makoto suddenly pulled up Rin’s shirt, and Rin panicked for a moment. Then Rin found Makoto’s tongue playing with his left nipple, while his left hand teasing the right one. Rin felt strange, but his breath started to get heavier, and his moans became even sexier.

He also felt Makoto’s hard cock was pressing against his thigh for quite a while. He rub his thigh against it, only to feel the thing was getting bigger and hotter.

_Makoto… Do you want to put it in? – Rin finally blurted out his thoughts. Makoto stunned for a moment, his face was flushing red. Still, he pulled off Rin’s pants and started to discover the small hole. The first finger was difficult to go in, but Makoto just teased Rin’s nipples more while stroking Rin’s hair, the second and third fingers slipped in a bit more easily.  


Makoto took out his big hot cock and rubbed it against the slit between Rin’s butt. Rin felt his body hotter than ever, and his hole was throbbing like crazy. He knew that he was ready.

_Rin, I’m putting it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is a very not important character but because I like him so I just put him there. I’m currently shipping MakoRin very hard, then MakoHaru and SouRin but who knows if by the end of the fic I turn to like SouHaru. Apart from these, most of the backgrounds are the same as in the anime. EruRi is really a troll here but I just couldn't write a fic without putting my otp inside lol.  
> Also, this is the first time I've ever attempted to write a proper fic in English, and English is not my first language, so although I'm quite familiar with it, there will definitely be mistakes so please comment your thoughts so that I can improve, but don't be so harsh hehe.
> 
> Anyway, there was already smut in the first chapter, but I personally think that it was really poorly written T_T. So there will be a few more smut scenes but I don't think I would go into details anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too many things going on in this chapter, just the morning after MakoRin had sex, the appearance of Haruka and Sousuke, as well as some MakoHaru sweet moments.

Makoto had been extremely guilty since last night. He did not know how to face Rin the next morning, nor what to say after Rin said that he was going to clean himself and got off from the bed. 

But there was one thing Makoto knew, that he did not hate doing it with Rin. 

This gave Makoto a really bad time, because he always thought that he loved Rin as a brother, and he definitely loved Haruka. This time, he could just let the incident fly off his head because it was, somewhat, an accident. But the fact that his body reacted to Rin did worry him. This was him not being faithful to Haruka, but he guiltily enjoyed the sex. And he admitted that. Makoto was a sincere person and the last thing he would do was to deceive him himself because that meant deceiving people, too. 

The problem now was, yes, he just had sex with someone else, not Haruka, and it was his own brother. Though they were not blood-related, ever since Rin was adopted into this house, Makoto had always been telling himself to be a good brother to Rin, because Rin seemed to have gone through a lot. There was this sad look in the younger’s eyes whenever Rin unconsciously let his mind wander off. Rin might not know, but Makoto really paid a lot of attention to Rin. But now, everything might be ruined. They just did it. It could be obscure but still more normal if they just masturbated for each other, because sometimes guys helped each other out, by using their hands. But, the thing was, they just had sex. It was real sex. Makoto really put his dick into his brother’s hole. He did cum inside that hole. Rin and he were having real intercourse.

This was bad. Really bad. What if Rin started to think that he was disgusting? But Rin was the one suggesting it. But why did Rin suggest it? Did he just think for Makoto too much? So much that he would be okay to let his brother fuck him? What was Rin thinking?

Makoto just had all kind of questions occupying his mind. He tried to figure out the answer, but of course this was not as easy as a pure mathematics problem, which he could solve in no time at all, not being frustrated and confused like this.

While Makoto still struggled with all the worries and guilt, Rin came out of the bathroom. Now that he was back to his senses after a shower, his legs felt really weak, and his hip hurt. He certainly did not want to move, but he needed to get to his room first.

“Rin!” – Makoto called out when he saw Rin walking pass his room.

Rin stopped at the shout. He looked at his brother with a “what’s up bro” face, like nothing really happened.

“Are… are you okay?” – Makoto stood up and quickly walked to the door. – “You should rest now. Come here.”

“Eh? It’s ok. My hip hurts a bit but nothing much.” – Rin looked away. Apparently he was blushing. His brother’s question brought back images of what they did just now into his head.

“Then then then then you you should go to sleep now.” – Makoto stammered. Rin was hurt. But why was Rin so calm? Did that thing have no impact on Rin? That it was just two guys helping each other off and nothing more? Did Makoto just overthink? But still, they had sex, and sex was a big word.

“I… I plan to. I’m going back to my room.” – Rin turned his head away, but his wrist was held back.

“Just sleep here. I changed the bed sheet already. I would feel bad if I just let you be by yourself after doing…doing that stuff to you.” – Makoto lowered his volume at the last few words. He was embarrassed at himself, and the guilty feeling came back in a flash. 

Okay, he was guilty because he didn’t control himself well enough, that he could not win over his sexual desire, that he dragged Rin into this.

Not because he had feelings for Rin.

Definitely not.

The simple-minded Makoto couldn’t bring himself to think any further than that. Things were just happening too fast and the confusion wouldn’t go away. Nevertheless, the least he could do for Rin now was to take care of Rin tonight. 

“Umh… If you say so…” – Rin was touched, but he was not surprised. He knew all along that Makoto was always this kind, that he would not just flick off the responsibility (though Rin thought that it was really not important, he was not a woman anyway), that Makoto would feel bad and wanted to care for him more.

“Actually you know, don’t feel bad or anything about it. It was just sex. It felt good so we did it and we are both guys so don’t overthink anything.”

Rin didn’t intend to make Makoto feel guilty, and he would also never intend to. So he took Makoto’s implied offer to take care of him, at least for the night. However, deep down in his heart, Rin still hoped that his brother had some feelings, other than brother’s love, for him. But whatever it could be, right now he was too tired to think more so he quickly went to Makoto’s bed and let himself fall on it, and he fell asleep right away.

Makoto was stunned at Rin’s words. Did Rin just read his mind? Because Rin just give an answer to all the questions that were bothering his head. And there he thought this mind reading skill was something that only he can do to only Haru.

Makoto decided to sleep on the floor, because the bed alone would be a bit stuffy for two grown-ups, not to mention their muscular. That night, the two had a really good sleep, no dreams, no nightmares, just a deep long sleep they had never had in quite some time due to stress from school work, club activities, and relationships.   
The next morning, Rin woke up to see his older brother curling up on the floor. At first, Rin was worried and wanted to carried Makoto back to the bed, but he soon noticed that Makoto had the same gentle smile on that lips. Rin could not help but wanting to touch them, to feel them, to kiss them.

It was true that they had sex last night. But that was it. It was just Rin who felt happy to lose his virginity to the person he loved. But they didn’t kiss. The most basic but most intimate step during sex was undone, and that somewhat made Rin uneasy. He knew he was hoping too much, that he was more aware than anyone that last night was just an accident. They happened to be in the mood, they happened to be locked inside the same room, they happened to have sex with each other. Makoto couldn’t have any other thoughts. He was just too simple-minded to even realize that his brother loved him and wanted him, and Rin knew Makoto better than anyone to be able to figure out that much.

“Umh… Ah, good morning, Rin.” – Makoto dreamily half opened his eyes. Somehow, seeing Rin first thing in the morning made him feel good. Today would be a good day, he thought so.

“Morning, nii-chan.” – Rin looked away quickly. Did his brother find out that he was looking at him? – “Next time you should sleep on the bed, sleeping on the floor is not good for your health.”

“Ah, is that so?” – Makoto smiled. That damn smile again. “Thanks, Rin.”

But not long after, when Makoto fully awoke, he clearly remembered the incident last night and looked over to check Rin out. Rin seemed to be in a good mood.

“Your… umh… you hip, does it still hurt?” – Makoto asked. It was awkward, but he needed to make sure that Rin is fine.

“Eh…ah… No, not anymore.” – Rin tried to keep his voice as normal as possible. He got off the bed and planned to go to the bathroom.

“Are you sure you are ok now? Does it hurt anywhere else?” – Makoto quickly folded the blanket and followed Rin. 

“I said I’m ok mean I’m ok, nii-chan.” – Rin gave Makoto a “you are over-worrying” look and started brushing his teeth. Makoto looked at Rin from head to toe once, then from toe   
to head again. He felt a bit relieved now that Rin was ok, so he started brushing his teeth too. 

“Neh, Rin, it’ been quite a long time since we last brushing our teeth together like this.” – Makoto smiled at Rin.

“Well that’s true. During school year I had to stay in the dorm anyway.” – Rin lowered his head and spitted out the bubbled toothpaste.

“Rin, I’m glad that you’re home now.” – Makoto did the same thing, didn’t notice that his brother had this look like he was about to cry right after Makoto said so. But Rin quickly calmed himself down and just nodded and smiled a little when Makoto looked up. 

Later today they would go to the indoor swimming pool with Haruka, Nagisa and Rei. The five of them had always been swimming together since elementary school. Nagisa and Rei were two years younger than Makoto and Haruka, they joined later, too, so although the five were somewhat an established group, most of the time it was Nagisa unintendedly making fun of Rei while Rin, Makoto and Haru stood aside and watched. Rei was close to Rin, too, because they majored in the same butterfly stroke and Rin helped Rei a lot. They became even closer after one of the relay back in elementary school when Rei gave up his position to Rin, because he thought that this would be the last time Rin could swim in a relay with his beloved brother and his swimming idol since the two would enter secondary school the year after. 

For some reason, Rin decided to join Samezuka Institution for his secondary education. There was this one day when Rin came back home with sadness in his eyes and told his parents that he really wanted to focus on swimming, and they just let him go to Samezuka. This was the very first time that Rin didn’t follow his older brother, whom went to Iwatobi secondary. When Rei knew this, he kept asking Rin why, but Rin just laughed it off saying he really wanted to swim.

“Rin, we should go soon.” – Makoto reminded Rin. It was almost 9am. They decided to meet outside the stadium at 9.30am.

“Oh, right. I finished packing my stuffs already.”

When they reached the stadium, Haruka was already there, talking to coach Sabe.

“Haru!” – Makoto called out, smiled brightly and ran towards that direction.

“Makoto.” – Haruka greeted Makoto. Then his eye opened wide when he saw the red hair. “You didn’t tell me that Rin would be coming, too.”

“Hehe, sorry.” – Makoto scratched his hair behind the earlobe – “I thought that I should give you a surprise, are Nagisa and Rei here yet?”

“They called me and said that they had to attend some important swimming club meeting, so they won't be coming.” – replied Haruka.

"Oh, that can't be helped then, I guess it's just us three today." - Makoto looked sad, but immediately smiled.

Rin said hi to Haruka and received a nod with a smile back, then they went inside. It was wrong to assume that Haruka didn’t smile. He actually smiled a lot, though small, with the people he liked. 

“Neh, Haru, did you miss me?” – Makoto jokingly said so just to see Haruka looking away saying “not really” while his cheeks were a bit red. Makoto-the-Haru’s-mind-reader of course didn’t leave this detail out. It made his smile became even brighter.

Rin saw everything, and while thinking that this couple is such a cute idiot couple, his chest was aching. But it was okay, he was used to these sights, and enduring the pain was one of his specialties, too, besides doing the butterfly stroke.

“Neh, Haru nii, how about a race today? What’s your timing now?” – Rin asked while they were changing.

“I don’t care about timing. I only swim free.”

Rin laughed. Of course Haruka would say so.

“How about you race against me today, Rin?” – The sound came out from the locker behind. Rin was sure that he knew this voice.

“Sousuke!” – The red hair raised his tone in surprise. “I thought you said you would visit your family in Tokyo?”

“I’m just back. I went back for a week, then I missed you, so I came back earlier than planned.” – Sousuke teasingly replied. Whenever he was with Rin, he couldn’t help but putting on his naughty smile. 

Rin first met Sousuke when they were racing each other in butterfly back in elementary school. They admired each other but didn’t have many chances to interact since Sousuke went to Sano SC and Rin was with his brother in Iwatobi. It was until the first year of junior high that Rin saw Sousuke again in Samezuka and they were in the same class. They got along really well and Rin was sure that the one who understood him the most was Sousuke. Though he didn’t tell or show anything, Sousuke still knew that he loved Makoto and they once had a talk over this.

“You jerk. It’s not even funny.” – Rin smiled back as he kicked Sousuke. 

“Yamazaki-kun.” – Makoto smiled to Sousuke. 

“Tachibana-san, Nanase-san.” – Sousuke nodded with a faint smile and turned to look at Haruka with a complicated look.

“Eh, I’m done changing, let’s go and warm up, Sousuke. I’ll win this time. Nii-chan, Haru nii, you two are taking too long!” – Rin complained and walked outside the locker room with Sousuke.

Makoto smiled seeing the two walked out, then he turned to see Haruka was having an irritated look on his face.

“Haru?”- asked concerned Makoto.

“Huh? Ah by the wa-um…mm…” – Haruka was about to ask Makoto if they would come to his house to have lunch after swimming, when he felt his lips touching something familiarly soft. 

Makoto let Haru lean his back on the lockers while supporting his head with right hand and left hand wrapping around his waist. Haruka was unprepared when Makoto pressed his lips against his, so he was shocked for one second, but he was quick to pick it up. He put both his arms on Makoto’s waist and slightly opened his lips. Makoto’s tongue slipped inside his hot mouth and did a tour there. Haruka replied by flicking his tongue up so that its tip touch Makoto’s. They both playfully used their tongues to tease each other, until both ran out of breath.

“Oi, wait, I forgot my goggle.” – Rin told Sousuke right after they walked out of room and went back inside to take his goggle. 

Damn it. He should have expected this scene since the two big brothers were taking longer than usual. 

“Eh hurry up and take your go-…” – Sousuke seemed to understand while Rin suddenly stopped now. Those two were really passionate. Sousuke shook his head and thought to himself what if the people walked in were not Rin and him. But he soon remembered something and looked at Rin. 

His face was, surprisingly, calmed. No, not exactly. His face did not show any anger, or jealousy, or anything. It was just his eyes that spoiled the act. It was full of pain.

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll lend you my goggle.” – Sousuke lowered his voice and dragged Rin out of the locker room.

“Thanks, Sousuke.” – Rin was a bit surprised, but he quickly smiled to his best friend.

Sousuke took a glance at Rin and frowned. Seeing the red hair sad made he want to punch someone. 

Sousuke had been in love with Rin since forever. He didn’t know when it started, but when he realized that every small gesture of the red hair made his heart pound faster, he had already fallen in love. But even before that, it occurred to him that he must try his best to protect Rin, to get rid of anyone standing in Rin’s way, to keep Rin’s smile forever bright.

“Nanase Haruka, if you were not there, Rin would have been much happier.” – he thought, while his eyes became colder.

When Makoto and Haruka went out of the locker room, they saw Rin and Sousuke already racing. As expected of student from the power school Samezuka. Neither of them seemed to be giving way to the other. People gathered to watch their match, while Makoto and Haruka took it as a very normal thing and went to do their warm up.  
Makoto didn’t watch, so he didn’t notice Rin was even more serious than usual. 

“Woahh!!! Come on!! Oh my gosh he caught up! Come on!!! WOWWWWW!!!!!!!”

The stadium suddenly became extremely noisy. More and more people gathered to see their match and cheered for them. Some girls were already shouting Rin’s and Sousuke’s names.

“Haha, I bet it is a good race.” – Makoto stretched his arms. If there was girl standing behind him now, they would have been dead due to blood loss.

“Umh.” – Haruka simply agreed. He knew how good Sousuke and Rin were.

“Argh! Damn you Sousuke. I will definitely win next time.” – Rin took off his cap and goggles, which were Sousuket’s, got off the pool and walked towards the vending machine. 

“Haha c’mon. A loss is a loss. I even lent you my goggles.” – Sousuke grinned.

“But you also got one from Sasabe coach!” – Rin protested. He knew that a loss was a loss, but still. They had made a deal that whoever lost this race would have to do one thing that the other want. If he had won, he could have asked Sousuke to supply him with Cola for the rest of his life. 

Too bad he didn’t win.

“What do you want me to do? Just spit it out.” – Rin reluctantly asked. He hoped that Sousuke wouldn’t give him any weird request.

“Umh… Actually y’know what, lemme think about it first.” – Sousuke let out a small laughter. He would treasure this opportunity. Maybe he could ask Rin out for a date? But that sounded gross…

Rin wasn’t too sad losing to Sousuke. He knew that when Sousuke was serious, his chance of winning would not be too high. However, Rin didn’t expect that Sousuke was that serious about this match, so he thought his friend already had some big request waiting for him. But apparently there wasn’t any.

Haruka got up from the pool. He had finished his round and wanted to look at Makoto’s swimming. Makoto was swimming free, his arm muscles were as strong and sexy as always. This made Haruka’s mouth dry. He swallowed.

Then he heard familiar laughter behind him. It was Rin and Sousuke. They seemed to be having a good time together, but for some reason, Haruka felt uneasy. He unintentionally stared at them and only looked away when Sousuke glanced back. 

Makoto just finished swimming. He walked to where the other three were and suggested that they went for lunch outside later. Sousuke felt a bit awkward so he wanted to politely excused himself but somehow Makoto noticed that and said that he wanted to know more about Rin’s school life too. In the end the four of them went to McDonald.

“This is really unhealthy.” – Rin complained, but as he said that he took a bite of the fries.

“And you’re still eating it.” – Sousuke stated the fact. It was not as awkward as he thought the meal would be, since Haruka was just silent all along and the couple didn’t do anything intimate in front of Rin and him. 

“Yamazaki-kun, how’s Rin in school?” – Makoto asked. He was telling the truth when he told Sousuke that he wanted to know how Rin was in school.

“He’s quite a good student, or rather, a modest one. I know he definitely doesn’t seem like he is but he really is.” – Sousuke took a bite of his burger – “And captain Mikoshiba seemed to have decided who would be our captain next year.”

Makoto opened his eyes wide. – “That’s great! Rin!”

“Don’t jinx it. Nothing is official yet.” – Rin glared at Sousuke. This bastard usually didn’t like to talk much, why was he telling his brother so much? 

“But you know, Rin, if you make it, that would make us the captain brothers.” – Makoto chuckled. It was true, Makoto was now a captain of Iwatobi swimming club.  
Would that make a different to their relationship? Probably not. But Rin still felt happy with the thought that he and his brother could stand side by side every joint practice or could have their own captain meetings. The thought was really stupid, Rin knew, because he could just go home to see his brother if he wanted to, but sometimes the official title could add in some meaning to some relationships, or so Rin felt.

Haruka was really keeping quiet the whole time. He was a bit unwilling to eat with Sousuke, but Makoto was there, too, so he didn’t think of any reason to not go. Usually, if it was just Rin, Makoto and him, Makoto would do stuffs like feeding Haruka, touched him here and there, and Rin would give his bored face saying “you two are gross.” But today, maybe because there was Sousuke, too, so all Makoto did was crossing his left leg over with Haruka’s right one and let them touch. Okay, this was discrete display of affection in public so no one should see and should feel gross.

But nobody knew that Rin noticed it all along, though he was acting like he didn’t know anything. Sometimes when Makoto and Sousuke talked, he couldn’t help but bringing his vision out to the window. He really hated it that he was aware that Makoto and Haruka often touched each other. He was not sure if his brother did it with Haruka yet, but he hoped not. He knew that the thought was selfish, but he really wanted his brother’s first was him, though it wouldn’t mean anything if his brother didn’t love him back the way he did.

Sousuke knew everything about Rin. He noticed that Rin was acting weird and finally realized that Makoto and Haruka were doing something under the table. He then gave Haurka a cold look.

After they finished eating, Rin wanted to walk Sousuke back to the dorm so Makoto and Haruka went straight home. 

“Are you really okay with that?” – Sousuke asked when Rin and he were alone.

“With what?” – Rin asked back. It was not like he didn’t get what Sousuke was talking about, just that he didn’t know how should he replied.

“You know very well what I’m talking about Rin.” – Sousuke softened his voice. Rin had it hard enough, just like him.

“Stop talking nonsense. I know that nii-chan won’t find out that I love him. It’s just normal that he showed his affection to his boyfriend.” – Rin lowered his head. Of course it was painful to see the person you loved being with someone else, but what could he do?

“Rin, I have a request.” – Sousuke stopped walking. He firmly looked at Rin.

“Oh, lol, why now? Just say it, if it’s something I can do then I won’t break our promise.” – Rin was a little surprised. His best friend changed the topic quite fast.

“Go out with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really feel that this chapter was good or bad, but rather I think this chapter is very , umh, peaceful, but it is important to how the story goes so...  
> Oh and I decided to make the SouRin a bit stronger, yay!


End file.
